The heirloom of Shiring
by Soledad6459
Summary: What happens once Richard gains back his castle, his land and his title of Earl? Will new dangers surface or peace prevail? As quest for power, bravery and love are a never ending one. Richard and Elizabeth love story. M for later chapters


**The Heirloom of Shiring**

_**Copyright: I do not own any of "Pillars of the earth" characters as only Ken Follett does. I only created the characters of Elizabeth's mother which I named Sybil who is neither mentioned in the novel nor in the T.V miniseries and of Simony. I do not intend to make profit of this fan fiction who will take some license from canon as my only purpose of it is the pleasure I gain from writing and hopefully others fellows "Pillars of the earth" fans will gain pleasure of reading it. Enjoy. **_

**Summary: What happens once Richard gains back his castle, his land and his title of Earl? Will new dangers surface or peace prevail? As quest for power, bravery and love are a never ending one. **

**Part One: Second time saved**

**Chapter one: Changing fates**

After all these years, Richard of Kingsbridge was at last back to being the Earl Richard of Shirring as the rightful claimant of his late father county and tittle. Though he felt rightfully restored in his prerogative a void still filled his heart and soul. The whole day had been spend with his always dearest protective older sister Aliena who was in hurry to have him settled in his new life and to teach him the best she could how the land should be ruled so she could go back to her own family in Kingsbridge where jack and the children were waiting for her but as of today it was useless and almost a lost cause. He thought as he saw that he will never be an Earl as good as his father Bartholomew once was for he always had be a military man as opposed to the fair and impartial land ruler he was now supposed to be but had no idea how the proceed was for doing so but he knew for certain he has still yet a long way to go. He always fought bravely he knew for sure as much as he has brilliantly took part in many battles of the Civil War and in the Crusades of the Church in the Middle East where thousands of Saracens from Constantinople from Jerusalem were killed upon his useful, used and bloodied otherwise immaculate sword whom which time had become like a friend to him. From the tower of Shiring castle he reached and often used as an escape form to for a time of quiet and peace he couldn't find otherwise he overviewed the whole land which was now his. The sun was setting and taking his leave for the night before he was to return as he ever does the day after. Richard mentally noted that the fortifications of the county needed an update as they greatly suffered during previous attacks including his very own he had planned with so much attention in order to take the castle of his lost childhood back which he has now to restore to his former glory. He was not there yet but was beginning to think that he should ordain the solidification of the ancient wall which had previously always protected the land or more exactly what remained now of it as well as begin the construction of a new one who could in time extend and assure for good the protection of the country. The wind was blowing in his face which was framed by his long hair he has yet to find the time to cut He already have the same thing ordered in Kingsbridge a few years ago in a more pressing situation he still remembered quite vividly whereas if for now the time and the country remained at peace and Richard knew all but too well about the horror of the war and the fluctuation of economy and politics prayed it would long continue that way. His charged experience was telling him that obviously it was the perfect time to do this and he vowed to himself to have the work started as soon as it could get done. Finances were growing again much to relief and he was no going to miss such an occasion who he was not sure could pass his way again. He was going a word with his brother in law Jack Jackson whom everybody in town had renamed Jack Builder as he was now master builder of the Kingsbridge cathedral on the subject for he was the most knowable man about masonry, stone and their sculpture in the county and perhaps the whole country of England since the passing of his late step father Tom Builder which had been killed in a vicious attack by William Hamleigh a few years ago whose lifetime and fortunately failed goal always has been to reduce again the ever growing town of Kingsbridge to the small village he once was so it wouldn't overshadow the city of Shiring anymore like it did since the construction of the cathedral had been decided by prior Phillip of Gwynedd who was dutifully as ever conducting his many lambs which included his monks and the many villagers of the priory to graze peacefully in God good green grass. Nevertheless Richard thought something had to be done about Shiring as the governance of the Hamleigh family revealed quickly to be less than satisfying to say the least. He grimaced at the thought of them but a smile quickly formed on his face as he thought as tiresome as she sometimes was of his dearest sister Aliena admonishing him like a little boy because she was persuaded he could never take care of the land and it's people as it should be done. Now he was facing the truth she may have it right. Speaking of the devil (sort of) he saw her coming to him telling him he had now to go supper. He was his obliged and followed silently her to the great hall of the castle where diner was serving. The meal was more than what the vast majority of the people and Richard really tried to honour the scrumptious dish in his plate and the fine wine in his goblet thought he was neither hungry nor thirsty as Aliena was telling she would leave by tomorrow at noon. He nodded slowly and wondered if he should takes advantage of that to perhaps go to the now old Mistress Kate and chooses one of her girls for the night but a respectable Earl just didn't do such a thing for Richard of Shiring was not William Hamleigh thought he too had his fair share of amusement in in youth before being proclaimed knight, as a page first trying to steal a kiss for the blacksmith daughter in Kingsbridge he held a crush on then getting briefly married to his first love, the daughter of the carpenter of Kingsbridge as an young officer of the watch in a match which was not to last for the young bride precarious health bringing her too soon to paradise which it was he remained a single and childless knight and now an Earl whose long bachelorhood and regained tittle was making him one of the most eligible man of the country sure to attract the most suitable ladies of marriageable age of the English nobility. He sighed. He wished he could avoid the countless contenders sure to introduce them and surely ready to push disagreeably his way thought marriage pressuring him to choose a lady worthy of the tittle of countess and of bearable age so she could still a long awaited heir for the county of Shiring. A light filled the man's beautiful hazel eyes thinking he should find himself a bride he could fall in love with and that will love him back equally so they will run their land together but he quickly dismissed the silly though as you will heard of such things only in fairy tales which didn't existed as knew first hand too well. The strong voice of a messenger of the court of King Henry the second, the new ruler of England which announced himself reasoned in the large spacious room made of stone interrupted his evading thought as he heard his sister speaking to him without really listening or paying attention. The messenger was tall and lean and was bringing a letter for the new earl who obligingly offered food and drinks for him as well as shelter for the nigh if he so wished. He did and thanked profusely Richard.

-What's happening? Aliena who had been quick and prompt to reach him enquired Richard once she paid the messenger with some coins on her brother behalf whose was now busy reading the filling of the letter. Richard didn't answer right away and she was getting impatient and anxious at the same time.

-His Majesty King Henry the Second wants me at the court he finally explained after a long silence. He seemed no rejoiced at all.

Elizabeth of Weymouth, former countess of Shiring had been returning to her roots in hope of seeking comfort and support from her mother and father in her childhood home just a few days ago since her husband William Hamleigh had been arrested and immediately sentenced to death under the much deserved hurray from the entire population whom the disowned Earl had threaten so badly during his ruling. She should have felt happy, she should have felt free but if Elizabeth was to be completely blunt and honest, she would admit that she felt none of these feelings and that she was even beginning to wonder if the decision she took to return was really the right one even she perfectly knew she was given no other choice no matter the peculiar circumstances. She always thought she was going happy to be here but a void still filled her heart and soul. She was no sorry she was a widow that she knew for sure as much and as far she was concerned William had been hanged and could burn in hell for the eternity as he so feared for all the bad and hurt he caused to her and to everybody and for all she cared and knew about him he rightfully deserved as much.

Elizabeth was looking at the beautiful view from the window of her parents' house and closed her eyes for a moment trying to being remembered and taught again of the beauty of nature and to find a way to enjoy it and be touched by it. The sun was setting and it seemed as if he was going to plunge into the sea to perpetuity even though everybody thus herself knew he was to return and again arise anew and stronger tomorrow morning. It was a glorious thought that was even able to ease a little the pain of her heart that she was sure will slowly but surely eating her soul. But today no matter what, the petite and frail blonde young woman couldn't find the strength to be struck by the majestic end of daylight and let go of her deepest sorrow continuously having the best of her so preoccupied she was by her own darkness taking over her as much she was desperately trying to fight it back with no real way or mean to do so. That alone was enough to made her fell like a failure but unfortunately after years of abuse by Hamleigh, Elizabeth was too dealing with matters of a much more private and intimate nature which didn't help her case nor her current and persistent mood and distress. The wind was blowing in her small but perfectly shaped figure and her exceptionally unleashed long mane of pale golden hair which seemed infinite was playing along the ever elusive element. She took a deep breath. For so long during her two years and something marriage to Lord William she had wished she could contemplate the sea again and see her beloved littoral town where all loved ones including her family, friends and even pets lived even if it was only once and for a last time, only to realise today that view she once greatly appreciated as a small child was of little if no use at all. She remembered her now gone childhood as spent between running in the house when she was not hiding between her nurse skirts. It was noted that she was always a quiet and obeisant girl especially when her imposing father the knight Harold of Weymouth was around which was not much as there was a war going around at that time and as of today he was yet absent but ironically life was kinder and simpler to her at that time she used to sit and dream here at that same place for long hours but equally long was gone now the time she believed her nanny lay to rest which was telling her about fairy-tale and prince charming for such things simply didn't exist as she has witnessed first-hand. Dogs, horses and kittens were and only friends then and a comforting thought in a big household that adults were sometimes ruling strangely to her and even now some of the descendants of those beloved pets were running to her simultaneously and putting her out quietly of her reverie shortly before super as well of her perpetual state of melancholy at last for a little while as the animals were now hugging her as if they were feeling her current distress which was the cold welcome her parents gave her upon her unexpected return. As the only child and only daughter of Harold and Sybil of Weymouth she expected a warm embrace form those who gave her life but the cold shoulder she received unexpectedly instead had been quite shocking and incredibly sad to her. A maid was now going to her practically ordaining her to go supper thought she was no hungry and as tiresome as it was to always been the submissive little thing she obeyed once again like too often. At Elizabeth's parents' mansion the table was equally filled with smooth dishes and the finest product of the seas like small trout for example. The former lady of Shiring was silently eating her salmon which was at the menu today far away of her mother Sybil who was a tall woman with auburn hair and was seating at the opposite of the table. After a long and awkward silence, the hostess of the house had an announcement to make to her daughter.

-Your father arrival is imminent and as he should be home shortly.

-What drove Father out of home asked Elizabeth shy and yet afraid of the answers.

Sybil remained quiet till the meal was finished then she took her napkin and wiped as elegantly as she could the corner of mouth where the fish sauce remained. She looked nastily at her daughter like she never did before smiling mordantly at her:

-He had to see if something could be done about you of course since your arrival brought shame on your family.

-I beg your pardon Mother! Elizabeth knew she was about to burst into tears

-You ran away Elizabeth and a wife who doesn't support her husband though and though is useful in our family.

The accusation was so unfair for she didn't tell her parents half of what William Hamleigh had done to her that she failed to find an adequate answer to the misjudgement.

The same maidservant came quietly to the room to announce that the master of the house was there again.

The knight Harold of Weymouth had always been an imposing man with a strong voice since his by long done growth was done. He was a knight, had a small fortune and was anxious to see his only daughter well settled in life. For the moment he was too looking at her nastily.

-I had been given good advice which concern you young lady and what could become of you now you were so selfish and fool to run away.

Elizabeth kept her head hidden under her falling shoulders waiting for what was to come next the same as her own death sentence pronounced by her own father.

-You will come to accompany discreetly me in London at King Henry's court to see if we can employ you as a lady waiting of some sort if not I will send you to whatever convent in the fall.

-If you so wish Father, that what I'll do.

-Don't rejoice too quickly Elizabeth for I am sure nobody would wish to hire you.

But she was no rejoiced at tall.

**This is the end of the chapter. I hope you liked it. Ideas and criticism good or bad are welcome. New chapter will be called Crossroad and should be published by the end of next week. Take care.**


End file.
